The calm before the storm
by RosePotter123
Summary: Emma always wanted to have a peaceful life with Harry by her side but it seemed she can never get what she wants. Voldemort was gone and his Death Eaters were being rounded up but it seemed she had another journey ahead of her.
1. Chapter 1

Emma Blake stared around the train station in absolute awe she still couldn't believe that there was such things as magic. Actual wand waving, spell casting magic. And that she was a witch. A hundred-percent witch.

She was of course offended when the woman had told her. She had always thought witches had green skin and boils and were absolutely terrible but after the shock wore off she had began to think that she was a witch from the musical play _Wicked _but no she wasn't a witch like that either.

And now she stood in a train station that was magically hidden from muggles. Emma was certain that was what Professor McGonagall had called them, it was hidden all behind a brick wall and all she had too do was walk into it. Though it took time to persuade her parents too walk through the brick wall. It did after all look very solid.

"You have to write three times a week young lady." said Mrs. Blake her small hands on Emma's shoulders. Her usual kept brown hair was fizzy and started to curl at the end and the business clothes she had on were rumpled.

"I promise Mom," said Emma nearly whining. All she wanted to do was get onto the train.

"Now where's your father! Probably already lost I don't see how he manages to be a police officer." sighed Mrs. Blake shaking her head.

"I'm a bloody great officer."

Mr. Blake pushed his way through all the children and parents that were on the train station. A small, skinny boy walked behind pushing a cart, trunks piled onto it.

"Where have you been? Your daughter is about to go to a mythical castle in the middle of nowhere. What if she _left_ before you got here." said Mrs. Baker in a high-pitched voice. Her hazel eyes were narrowed at Mr. Baker not noticing the boy and cart behind him.

Emma did though and she stared curiously at the boy.

Mr. Baker rolled his eyes and pulled Mrs. Baker to his chest silencing her. He was obviously used to her worrying over their daughter constantly.

"Calm down I'm here aren't I? And you haven't even greeted young Harry here." he said tilting his head to the now blushing boy.

Emma stepped closer to her father peering closer top the boy. He looked sickly skinny and his clothes that looked second hand nearly swallowed his frame. And the glasses he wore were tilted to the side looking like they had been broken many times. In everything there was nothing interesting of the boy except his eyes. They were a startling green.

Mrs. Blake sheepishly looked at the boy putting her hand on her chest.

"Oh I am so sorry, I didn't see you there. I'm Mrs. Bake but you can call me Lucy if you like."

The boy smiled shyly."I'm Harry Potter."

Emma stared more intently at him slightly more interested about him now that he had told them his name. A very famous name Emma thought. She had read some books, maybe two or three before she packed them away. And she could faintly remember that Harry Potter had vanquished an evil wizard when he was a baby only to bare a lightening bolt on his forehead.

Her eyes quickly looked up to his forehead. It was a light red and was half-covered by his messy hair. She looked quickly away, not wanting to be rude by staring.

Mrs. Blake smiled warmly.

"You've already met my, Richard I see." she said."This is our daughter Emma she'll be going to Hogwarts too."

Harry stared at Emma nervously and raised his hand waving slightly.

"Hello" said Emma politely.

"Harry here needs a place for his trunk, you wouldn't mind sharing would darling?" asked Mr. Baker.

Emma shook her head brushing back a strand of her blonde hair. The exact same as her fathers.

Mr. Baker walked over to the cart and carried the trunk into the compartment his face turning a light red under the weight. Harry walked behind him nervously not knowing to help him or not but Mr. Baker with a final grunt put it into the compartment.

"That wasn't that hard"

Emma rolled her eyes fondly."I'm sure it wasn't dad."

A whistle sounded.

"Oh maybe you shouldn't go." whispered Mrs. Blake her eyes tearing up as she played with her hands.

"Mom," whined Emma staring at her mother with big hazel eyes. She couldn't possibly be thinking of not letting her go now.

"What if you get hurt! Or worse we won't be there for you." fretted Mrs. Blake.

"It's just a school dear, it's not like she's going to get hurt by piece of parchment. They'll be teachers their too. Calm down." said Mr. Blake consoling her.

Mrs. Blake sniffed

Emma sighed relieved knowing her father read calmed her mother down. She didn't want to think of her mother making a fuss about her leaving. It would make her feel guilty. She glanced at Harry who already sat in the compartment staring out the window over to a redhead family and quickly went to her mothers side.

"It's going to be fine mom. I promise and I'll even come back for Christmas." she said softly and hugged her mother around the waist. Emma hugged her longer than she usually did knowing that she wouldn't see her parents in a long time.

It finally came crashing to her. And tears began to build behind her eyelids as she shut her eyes tightly and kneaded her head further into her mother's warmth inhaling her vanilla perfume. She would miss her mother, her warm hugs and soothing voice. She would even miss her constant nagging worry over her.

Emma stared back and looked up to her father.

"I'm going to miss you. Both of you."

Her father smiled down waterly not letting his fall. Emma reached her small hand for his large one and squeezed his hand tightly. She would certainly miss them both with all her heart.

"You better go the train's starting." said Mr. Blake softly.

Emma nodded her head and took a large step into the compartment sitting on beside Harry. The train began to move and Emma waved silently to her parents as the train went around the corner. Houses began to flash past the window.

Emma turned to Harry who stared out the window.

"It's exciting isn't it!" she said."I never thought magic was real. It was a big surprise."

"Yeah, I'm still getting used to everything." Harry told her glances away from the window to speak to Emma.

The door of the compartment slid opened and a tall redhead came in.

"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry and Emma. "Everywhere else is full."

Both Emma and Harry shook their heads and the boy sat down. He glanced at Harry and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked. Emma squinted her eyes to look closer at the boy, he had a black mark on his nose.

"Hey, Ron."

There were two redhead twins in the compartment now. And Emma thought they must of been Ron's brothers by how similar they looked.

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train - Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right," mumbled Ron

"Harry," said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother."

"Don't forget the pretty girl on his side George. What type of gentleman are you!" said the twin on the left.

Emma blushed.

"I am a gentleman! I was just about to say hello to her before you butted in!"

"I'm Emma." Emma said shyly controlling her blush.

Both twins bowed lowly.

"Lovely to meet you." they both said standing up from there bow.

"We better go. See you later, then."

"Bye," said Harry and Ron. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them. Emma looked down at her lap smiling. We're all wizards so eccentric like Fred and George.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out.

Harry nodded.

"Oh - well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron. "And have you really got - you know..."

He pointed at Harry's forehead.

Harry pulled back his bangs to show the lightning scar. Ron stared.

"So that's where You-Know-Who - ?"

"Yes," said Harry, "but I can't remember it."

"Nothing?" said Ron eagerly.

Emma stared at a small frown on her face that showed her disapproval of the subject. She could tell Harry was uncomfortable with the question.

"Well - I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else."

"Wow," said Ron. He sat and stared at Harry for a few moments, then, as though he had suddenly realized what he was doing, he looked quickly out of the window again.

"That's so terrible," whispered Emma looking sadly at him. No one should remember something like that. Emma didn't know what she would do is she remembered a night like Harry's from his past.

"Are all your family wizards?" asked Harry.

"Er - Yes, I think so," said Ron. "I think Mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."

"Why not?" asked Emma curiously.

"Well he doesn't really like to talk to us. Since he's not a wizard, Mom says he's just a little sour because of it."

"That's horrible," murmured Emma under her breath. She wondered if she had a family member who knew she was a witch-would they be jealous.

"So you must know loads of magic already." Harry stated looking intently at Ron with eager interest.

"I heard you went to live with Muggles," said Ron looking at Harry with the same interest he was looking at him. "What are they like?"

"Horrible - well, not all of them." backtracked Harry as he saw the offended look from Emma."My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though."

Emma quickly spoke to defend muggles, her parents were ones after all"They're very smart-some are at least. My parents are both muggles."

"You're muggleborn then," said Ron.

"Yes...is there something wrong with that." she asked confused furrowing her eyebrows together.

"No! Of course not! My father loves anything muggle."

Emma relaxed."I'm an only child. Wish I had two wizard brothers."

"Five," said Ron. For some reason, he was looking gloomy. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left - Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."

Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat gray rat, which was asleep.

Emma recoiled from the rat grimacing, she didn't like rodents.

"His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff - I mean, I got Scabbers instead."

Ron's ears went pink. He seemed to think he'd said too much, because he went back to staring out of the window.

"He's very interesting." chocked out Emma trying to finds words to cheer Ron up but it didn't seem to do anything. He must of not believe her lie though she didn't blame him, she didn't try to hard to lie about the rat.

Ron did seem to cheer up when Harry began to tell them-but Ron mostly that he'd never had any money in his life until a month ago, all about having to wear Dudley's old clothes and never getting proper birthday presents. Emma was appalled, she never thought a person could ever treat a child like Harry was treated and wondered how his aunt could ever treat him awfully. To her Harry seemed to be very sweet boy.

"... and until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about being a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort-"

Ron gasped.

"What?" said Harry.

"You said You-Know-Who's name!" said Ron, sounding both shocked and impressed. "I'd have thought you, of all people-"

"I don't see what's so horrible about saying his name? It's just a name." said Emma startled from her listening too Harry's stories about his life.

Ron blinked and looked at her like she had three heads."It's not just any name it's You-Know-Who's!"

"I'm not trying to be brave or anything, saying the name," said Harry, "I just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to learn... I bet," he added"I bet I'm the worst in the class."

"You won't be. There's loads of people who come from Muggle families and they learn quick enough." Ron assured Harry who started too look green.

"He's right. I've only read some books but that's not going to be enough, some people probably don't even open their books," said Emma.

While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past.

Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

Harry leapt to his feet at the mention if food. Ron's ears turned pink and muttered that his mother had packed him a sandwich. Emma with dignity unlike Harry stood up from her spot, though her stomach rumbled. Emma and Harry went out to the corridor.

Emma only had a small pouch of wizards money, something she still hasn't understand to use. They're were all types of food on the cart but to her disappointment their were no muggle candy or drinks. She didn't know what to pick as she eyed everything with wary eyes, not trusting on what they were. She came to a final decision to pick the things that she deemed sounded and looked the safest to eat. She picked up three chocolate frogs and two boxes of liquorice wands. She gave the old lady two silver sickles and one bronze Knut.

Emma had to wait for Harry who nearly took everything off the cart. He would get a stomach ache later, she knew. Harry got much more than her, his arms filled with all different things nearly touching his chin.

"You nearly bought everything off the cart!" she told him surprised.

Harry blushed.

Ron stared as Harry brought it all back in to the compartment and tipped it onto an empty seat. Emma had to push some of the food over so she could seat on her seat.

"Hungry, are you?"

"Starving," said Harry, taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty.

Ron had taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four sandwiches inside. He pulled one of them apart and said, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef..."

"Swap you for one of these," said Harry, holding up a pasty. "Go on-"

"You don't want this, it's all dry," said Ron. "She hasn't got much time," he added quickly, "you know, with five of us."

"Go on, have a pasty," said Harry. Ron hesitantly agreed and grabbed a pasty on the seat beside Emma. It was disgusting to watch as Ron and Harry ate their way through all Harry's pasties, cakes, and candies. Emma chewed on her liquorice wand, savouring in the raspberry taste. She denied any of the food the boys offered not knowing if she could stomach it after watching them eat like hungry lions. It was plain luck she hasn't thrown up as she ate her liquorice.

"What are these?" Harry asked Ron, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs. "They're not really frogs, are they?"

Emma stared horrified at the unopened chocolate frogs in her lap.

"They won't be real frogs, that's-that's just wrong. Ron are they real frogs? Tell us! If they are you can have mine."

"No," said Ron quickly. "But see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa."

"What?" questioned Harry.

"Oh, of course, you two wouldn't know - Chocolate Frogs have cards, inside them, you know, to collect - famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy."

"Whose Agrippa?" asked Emma.

"He wrote books about wizards and witches. He's in jail now, mostly everyone thought he was evil." Ron told her.

She blinked her mouth opening and closing until she finally choked out her words."And he's on a card that wizards collect. He's in prison and people still want to collect him." The wizarding world was starting to seem crazy to her.

Ron shrugged."Well he's still famous most people don't care if he's in jail. Find his books fascinating I suppose."

Harry unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and picked up the card.

"So this is Dumbledore!" said Harry.

"Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!" said Ron. "Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa - thanks-"

Harry looked back down at his card and started to read.

"Dumbledore is the headmaster isn't he? At Hogwarts I mean." asked Emma. She was sure Professor McGonagall had said something or the rather about a man named Dumbledore but she had only remember his name faintly. The name was very peculiar.

Ron nodded swallowing the large amount of food in his mouth.

"Yeah but he's really powerful. Everyone looks up to him he's brilliant or that's what my mom says."

"He's gone!"

Harry looked up from his card exclaiming with a look of astonishment. Emma grabbed the card away from him and to her amazement nothing was there. Harry was right the old man with the shiny white beard had disappeared entirely.

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day," said Ron. "He'll be back. No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her... do you two want it? You can both start collecting."

Ron's eyes strayed to the pile of Chocolate Frogs waiting to be unwrapped.

"Help yourself," said Harry. "But in, you know, the Muggle world, people just stay put in photos."

"Do they? What, they don't move at all?" Ron sounded amazed. "Weird!"

"Weird? In the muggle word if people saw pictures moving everyone would think they're batty." said Emma. She could just image her parents faces when they saw the moving figures in the pictures.

Ron didn't seem at all interested in the cards rather eating the chocolate frogs that he piled into his mouth. Emma and Harry both eagerly looked through their own cards showing each others if they didn't have it. Emma now had opened all her three chocolate frogs giving the chocolate to Ron not wanting to eat the wriggling frog. She now had Mirabella Plunkett, Joselind Wadcock and Felix Summerbee. She now decided that nearly every wizard and witch had very unique and unordinary names.

Harry leaned over Emma to grab a box of Bertie Box's Every Flavour Beans and began to open it. Emma peered curiously into the bag, they looked like ordinary muggle jelly beans.

"You want to be careful with those," Ron warned them. "When they say every flavor, they mean every flavor - you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a booger-flavored one once."

Ron picked up a green bean, looked at it carefully, and bit into a corner.

"Bleaaargh - see? Sprouts."

They all took turns in eating the beans(though Emma did reluctantly)none of them got any booger-flavour ones something the three of them were all grateful for. Emma had learnt after her fifth bean to pick the lighter colours since they mostly had the flavour of fruits and ice-creams. Harry was brave enough to nibble the end off a funny gray one Ron and Emma wouldn't touch, which turned out to be pepper.

The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills.

There was a knock on the door of their compartment and a round-faced boy with dark hair came in. He looked tearful.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"

When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up," said Harry.

"He has to be on the train somewhere. We have hours till we get to Hogwarts you'll find him before than." Emma told him gently her face softening.

"Yes," said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him..."

He left.

"Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk."

The rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap.

"He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in disgust. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look..."

He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end.

"Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway-"

He had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open again. The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."

Emma had to shift closer to Harry as she sat down. Ron looked taken aback.

"Er - all right."

He cleared his throat.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,

Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."

He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard - I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough - I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

She said all this very fast.

Harry and Ron exchanged looked of confusion and lost. They obviously hadn't read all the books. Emma was sure her eyebrows were raised to the top of her forehead after Hermione finished speaking, she knew that herself could speak quite fast but nothing close to Hermione. What made her even more shocked was that she read every book, Emma had skimmed past everything only reading the most Importent and interesting parts in the book. She had only read all through the charms and potions books finding them to be the most interesting classes.

She cleared her throat"I'm Emma Blake"

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.

"Harry Potter," said Harry.

"Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course - I got a few extra books, for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."

"Am I?" said Harry, sounding dazed.

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad... Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You three had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."

Hermione looked at Emma with raised eyebrows.

"You're not changing with them are you?"

"O-Of course not!" stuttered Emma, blushing heavily. Ron and Harry looked at there laps not looking at anyone in their own embarrassment.

"Well you should come with me. I can show you too the changing rooms if you'd like?" asked Hermione.

Emma stood. She gathered her robes from her trunk, taking her wand with her.

"That'll be great, thanks."

She followed Hermione out of the compartment waving behind her at Ron and Harry. Neville had quickly left them hurrying to find his still lost toad. It was quiet as they walked to the changing rooms.

"What's Harry Potter like," asked Hermione interrupting the peaceful silence.

Emma blinked.

"I don't really know, he seems very nice...that's about it really."

She didn't know if it was appropriate or not too tell Hermione about Harry's life before he found out about magic. It seemed to personal to her, Emma wouldn't want someone to know something like that about her. So she kept silent.

Hermione sighed in what seemed as disappointment."I couldn't wait to see Harry Potter. Everyone's been whispering about him on the train." she blushed as she added,"That's mostly why I helped Neville trying to find his toad."

"It was exciting to meet him I admit." said Emma."I've read about him in some books."

"You read?" exclaimed Hermione, her eyes looking eagerly to Emma.

"I like to read sometimes, I skimmed mostly though all the Hogwarts books but I did read through potions and charms quickly." said Emma adding."I found them to be the most...interesting."

Hermione was half-assured and half-disappointed.

"At least you read _some_ of the books. I myself find transfiguration fascinating."

"It does seem quite wicked really, but it sounds hard."

"I've been practising ever since I came onto the train, I haven't been able to turn anything into something else but I can make things levitate. And fix simple things."

They had now walked all the way to the end of the train. It was quieter than the other side of the train and Emma could barely make out the people in the compartment. Some like Hermione already had there robes on. Flashes of blue caught her eyes.

"Ravenclaw probably their house is the colour blue." said Hermione as they passed a compartment with a group of girls all looking at books and magazines.

"What weird names. Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Everything seems so unreal." admitted Emma.

"Your muggleborm too?" asked or most likely stated Hermione.

Emma nodded.

"It's surprising isn't it,"continued Hermione."I never thought magic could be real, I would always read mythical books and everything."

"Like the Hobbit and Lord of the Rings." suggested Emma."They were always my favourite books."

Hermione nodded agreeing.

There was no one in the changing rooms, Hermione and Emma being the only ones in it. The boys changing rooms were to the far left while the girls were to the right.

"I'll wait out here for you," said Hermione

"I'll be quick"

Emma walked into the changing rooms locking the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Different was the word Emma would use, as she stared at herself in the mirror that hanged in the changing rooms.

Her robes hanged slightly off her and the pleated skirt she wore reached just above her knees. The grey socks gave her warmth since they were thick and her white school shirt, tucked neatly into her skirt. It wasn't a bad different, really. Emma thought she actually looked nice in her uniform.

She would need a haircut she thought fingering her hair which stopped at her waist.

A sudden warmth eloped her as she looked in the mirror. Now with her Hogwarts uniform on she looked like everyone else on the train, she was now one of them she would be fully one of them as she got to Hogwarts, though something she couldn't wait for.

Than she remembered Hermione was still standing outside waiting for her. Patiently Emma added. She had been in the changing rooms for nearly eight or seven minutes.

With one last lingering glance at her reflection she walked out of the changing rooms, the clothes she wore before in her hands. Hermione stood there leaning slightly on the wall a nervous expression on her face, as Emma walked closer she could hear her mumbling to herself.

"Everything's going to be fine...you've read all through the books..."

Emma cleared her throat smiling politely startling Hermione who looked up surprised. Hermione blushed lightly quickly standing away from the wall an embarrassed look on her face.

"Oh, your finished. I didn't hear you."

"Yeah," sighed Emma."Does it...do I look nice in it. It's not too long or anything." She asked Hermione nervously her cheeks flushing.

"It suits you, you look nice in the robes." complimented Hermione."Your hair is really long. I could never have long hair it would get in my way."

They now started to walk back to Emma's compartment which she shared with Ron and Harry. Emma cheeks were flushed as she walked beside Hermione feeling suddenly shy in her uniform. She would have to get used the Hogwarts robes.

"How did your parents react to you being a witch?" asked Emma. She never thought about other parents reactions to their children being witches or wizards. Emma was glad her parents reacted nicely about the knowledge of her being a witch.

Her parents were first in disbelief that Emma was a witch. They didn't believe that their little girl was unordinary. They knew Emma was _special _something her mother and father called her. They didn't want Emma to feel like a freak. In their eyes their daughter could never be something bad. But they kept silent about her little or sometimes big abilities not wanting others to know, not wanting other children and parents to treat Emma different. Emma wouldn't of cared much really, she was somewhat a loner at school. Only the unpopular would talk to her and even then it wasn't much. It didn't matter that no one knew that she had abilities everyone just knew _something _about her was different.

"Quite good actually. There both dentist you see, very practical people really. They didn't believe that I was a witch until the woman did magic. I think they still don't believe it, but at least they're letting me go." said Hermione brightly.

Emma frowned thoughtfully.

"Do you mean Professor McGonagall? She came to my house and told my parents."

"Yes, her! She looks like a very no nonsense woman."

"She is she didn't even smile when my dad tried to crack a joke."

"Really? Is he funny than?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders."Sorta I suppose. He's one of those people who aren't funny but you can't help but laugh. He's a police officer."

"He must of found it, hard to believe that you were a witch. Police officers are suppose to be suspicious, it's in their nature...or from what I've watched on documentaries." trailed off Hermione uncertainly.

"He was at the start but he always knew I was special."

"And your mother?"

"She doesn't like me being so far away but as long as I'm happy she's fine with me going to Hogwarts but I have to write to her every three days of the week."

They were close to Emma's compartment now when they heard a loud ruckus coming from inside and loud shouts. Hermione and Emma looked at each other hesitantly.

"What was that...?" asked Emma.

Hermione shrugged confused.

Another loud bang made them jump and without a second thought they quickened their steps and nearly jogged to the compartment which should still hold Ron and Harry. They slowed down seeing the compartment door already opened widely and stepped cautiously inside. They missed the flash of platinum white hair that disappeared at the corner of the hall.

Sweets were across the floor and wrappers were throws everywhere around the compartment. Ron and Harry stood at the centre, both cheeks flushed a light red. Harry's glasses askew as they tilted to the side. And with a cringe Emma noticed Scabbers laying on the ground beside one of the compartment walls.

"What has been going on?" she said, looking at the sweets all over the floor and Ron picking up Scabbers by his tail.

"I think he's been knocked out," Ron said to Harry. He looked closer at Scabbers. "No-I don't believe it he's gone back to sleep."

Emma walked cautiously closer over to them keeping a wary eye on the rat in Ron's hands. Even if it was asleep she didn't trust for it not to do something.

"What happened?" demanded Emma looking between Ron and Harry.

"This kid Malfoy came in, he wasn't very nice." Harry told her softly his voice holding a hint of anger and annoyance."I met him when I went to Diagon Alley, didn't like him than either."

"You've met him before?" asked Ron grimacing like it was a horrible thing.

"Yeah," nodded Harry."When I went to get my robes he was their getting his own too. He insulted Hagrid...called him a oath. He didn't really talk much except brag about his father getting him a broom."

Emma turned her nose up."He shouldn't be bragging at all. We're not aloud to bring brooms to Hogwarts until second year."

"I've heard of his family," said Ron darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side." He turned to Hermione. "Can we help you with something?"

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, before I helped Neville trying to find his toad I went up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"

"Scabbers has been fighting, not us," said Ron, scowling at her. "Would you mind leaving while we change?"

"All right I only came in here because of Emma," said Hermione in a sniffy voice. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"

Emma glared at Ron."I'll go with you Hermione. I don't want you to be by yourself." she said stiffly. Not only that but she thought Ron was being very rude to Hermione, she had only tried to tell them it wasn't a good choice to fight. They didn't tell the girls that they hadn't fought.

Emma followed Hermione who seemed pleasantly surprised about her decision. They walked around the train knowing they wouldn't find any empty compartments. It was getting dark and the only thing they could see were mountains and trees. The sky was dark and clouded over, the train began slow down after their second walk around the train halls.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Emma and Hermione stopped walking looking up at the speakers. Emma paled under her blonde hair gulping as her throat began to clog up with nerves. It felt like a stamped of horses were in her stomach as they lurched with excitement. Keeping close together they joined the crowd thronging in the hall.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Emma and Hermione huddled together both shivering from the cold night air seeking each others warmth. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Emma heard a loud voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"

Emma didn't know if there was such things as giants but as she stood with mouth agape in awe. She wondered if their was, standing in front of Emma and the crowd of students was a large, tall and hairy man. She could barely make out his face since his curly hair and beard covered most of it, all she could make out were two small black, beady eyes that stared warmly at them. Emma wondered if this was Hagrid the man Harry spoke about on the train.

"C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was dark and Emma could barely make anything out even as she squinted her eyes into the darkness. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Emma and Hermione followed Harry and Ron onto a boat. Even if Emma was slightly miffed at Ron's attitude to Hermione before on the train it all seemed to slip away as she stared around her.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then — FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbour, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. Emma was happy to notice that it was Professor McGonagall the old woman who told her she was a witch when she came to her house.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was impressive, it was large and could probably fit her whole house inside it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Loud voice could be heard from the inside of the room on the other side of the door. Emma knew that everyone in the school must of been in there but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber.

Emma kept quiet not speaking unlike Hermione who stood beside her whispering quietly and quickly under her breath about which spells she would or would not need. She didn't want to open her mouth in fear that she would be sick. Emma didn't want to be known as the girl who puked on her first day. Emma kept her arms around her trying to pull herself together. She wondered what her parents were doing. They would be sitting down and eating dinner now, Emma was sure. Were they thinking of her as much as Emma thought of them, did they worry for safety were they missing her company. Emma defiantly hoped they were because she now more than ever she missed them.

Emma stared dazedly in front of her, wondering when Professor McGonagall would walk through those doors again. Her heart was thumping against her chest like a erratic bird in a cage.

A girl next to her screamed and was echoed by others. Emma jumped as goosebumps raised on her arms as she stared with wide eyes at the figures in front of her.

Gasps rang out around her as about twenty ghosts streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance —"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost — I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

Nobody answered. Emma had to keep her jaw locked from falling open, she had never thought ghost could be possible but right now they glided in front of her they certainly were and they were arguing. Emma didn't know whether to be shocked or stumped.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Emma inhaled a calming breath a walked over to the line. She sent a small weak smile at Harry as she got in line behind him. Quick whispers told her that Hermione was behind her and knowing that she was in between two people she knew, her shoulders relaxed slightly. Emma unknowingly held her breath as the large double doors opened, she couldn't find the words to explain the words for the sight in front of her. It was absolutely magnificent.

Thousands upon thousands of candles were lit and floated above four long tables, where students sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. She could feel the uncomfortable burn of stares from the students sitting at the tables.

Hermione tugged on the end of robes gaining Emma's attention.

"What," she whispered looking behind beside her.

Hermione pointed upwards a delighted grin appearing on her face as she did so."Look up" she ordered. Her eyes glittering happily.

Emma slowly tilted her head upwards and a small gasp left her lips as they parted in surprise. It was a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars, but as she stared longer she noticed there was no actual ceiling.

"What is that?"

"Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." said Hermione in a knowledgeable voice

"Magic...of course." shaking her head Emma smiled brightly.

Emma quieted as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years, on top of the stool she put a pointed wizard hat. It was frayed and patched in certain places, and was extremely dirty. It looked out of place in the large, clean hall. Emma noticed that everyone began to look at the hat. As Emma turned to look at the hit it began to twitch until the brim opened like a human mouth and the hat began to sing

Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"I've seen everything now! A singing hat, really." hissed Emma to a open mouthed Hermione.

Hermione nodded dazedly.

It seemed quite simple now. All they had to do was out on a hat and it would choose there house. Emma didn't know which house she would be suited for. Would it only try to find one trait before choosing the person's house she thought. Hopefully not. Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted, " she said "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over hereyes, and sat down. A moments pause -"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table

"Baker, Emma!"

Emma shakily walked up to the stool and sat on it, her hands gripping the edges of the seat. Her eyes closed on instinct as the hat was lowered onto her head.

_"Now lets see what we have here..."_


	3. Chapter 3

Emma jumped slightly started at the voice, somehow she knew that it was coming from the hat.

_"Hmm good mind, good mind...but something else, maybe Ravenclaw-no,no not Ravenclaw that won't do than it'll have to be GRYFFINDOR!"_

Emma smiled as the hat was lifted of her head gently and shakily got to her feet. She walked over to the table on the far left that had erupted into loud cheers. She could see and hear Fred and George Weasley both catcalling loudly. With a deep blush Emma sat beside a pretty dark-skinned girl who patted her on the back smiling widely.

"Our very first Gryffindor! I'm Angelina Johnson. I'm in the third year."

"I'm Emma." she smiled shyly and glanced over to the Weasley twins and nodded her head in their direction"Are they always like that?"

Angelina looked over to where she nodded and upon seeing Fred and George she smiled shaking her head turning her attention back to Emma.

"Sometimes they're even worse."

Emma glanced quickly at Fred and George and spun around in her seat to watch the sorting continue. Her cheeks were no longer warm as her blush started to disappear the embarrassment from the cat-calling before gone.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the second Gryffindor. Lavender quickly walked over to sit on the other side of the table facing Emma.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Emma curiously tilted her head to see the table on the far side of the room. The Slytherins didn't cheer as much or look as happy as the other houses.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

After a five or six names Emma started to notice, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," a sandy-haired boy, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Emma beamed clapping loudly.

Hermione sat on the other side of Emma a bright smile on her face. Emma felt much better knowing she would have Hermione in her house. They had gotten on very well on the train and Emma hoped they would become friends. It was even better that they were both muggleborns she wouldn't feel as alone now that they were together.

Neville Longbottom the boy that had kept loosing his toad was called up next stumbling up to the stool. The hat took its time deciding before finally shouting"GRYFFINDOR"

Emma couldn't stop the small giggle that left her lips as Neville began to walk to the Gryffindor table with the hat still on his head, until remembering and had to run back and give to Professor McGonagall.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

A skinny boy swaggered up to the stool and the hat barely touched his almost silver slicked-back hair when it shouted"SLYTHERIN!" Looking pleased with himself he sat at the Slytherin table between two large boys. In Emma's opinion they looked like two huge, fat gorillas. Even at first sight she didn't like Malfoy, he looked arrogant and snobbish with the egotistical smirk that lifted at the corner of his lips. He didn't look like much. He was to pale, to sickly looking and his face was pinched and looked somewhat like a ferret.

She began to loose interest in the sorting. Her stomach was craving food, the small amount of candy she had on the train seemed like hours away. Her eyes intently focusing on the gold plate in front of her and began to image her mothers mash potatoes and steak. She sighed quietly nearly pouting, she was absolutely starving. She barely noticed three other girls and another boy had joined Gryffindor.

"Potter, Harry!"

It was like little hissing fires had erupted around the hall as, Harry stepped forward from the small group of students that still hadn't been sorted.

"Potter did she say Potter?"

"The Harry Potter!"

Emma knew that Harry was some type of hero in the wizarding world but she never much thought of him being one. He was just a skinny, kind boy who sat next to her in the train compartment, it was astounding to think he could defeat a powerful and feared wizard. But as Harry sat on the stool and his eyes were covered by the dirty hat, people stood up from their seats craning the necks to look at him. He was certainly a legend.

As Harry waited to be sorted everyone exchanged quite whispers one question in their mind were which house Harry Potter would be sorted into. Everyone kept their gaze on him eagerly looking at him waiting for the hat to shout out the words everyone wanted to know, even the teachers looked eager.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Those words erupted a loud cheer from the Gryffindors, the loudest cheer of yet. The other houses deflated in disappointment and shot envious looks to the Gryffindors. Emma clapped her hands loudly cheering with the rest of her house. A smile lit on her face, yes Gryffindor was her house. And so was Hermione's and Harry's. A red haired boy with spectacles stood up from his seat and shook Harry's hand eagerly, Emma wondered if this was Percy, Ron's brother that he was speaking about on the train.

"We got Potter! We got Potter!" The Weasley twins shouted.

"We're in the same house, Harry!" shouted Emma over the loud voices and cheers. Harry sent her a beaming smile his cheeks deeply flushed as he sat down. The cheers only began to quieten as Professor McGonagall sent a stern look to them, easily shutting them up.

There were only three people to be sorted now, Emma noticed with relief. "Thomas, Dean," A black boy even taller than Ron joined Gryffindor. "Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now. Emma saw with faint amusement, she suppose this was small revenge for acting so horribly to Hermione.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Emma clapped with everyone as Ron collapsed beside Harry who seemed to be the most happy about him joining.

"Well done, Ron, excellent," said Percy Weasley pompously across Harry as "Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Emma struggled to keep her laughs at bay. Yes most wizards were eccentric, especially Albus Dumbledore. He looked like the wizard she had imagined in her mind. Old and had a white long beard. He nearly looked like Merlin from the movies she had watched.

"T-That was a nice speech," said Hermione hesitantly turning her to look as Angelina who wasn't as baffled as the first years."What does that even mean though, the words."

Angelina shrugged"I have no idea. But it's Dumbledore no-one really understands him, except him."

"I'm starving," complained Emma." When are we aloud to eat? Where's the food?"

Angelina secretly smiled and nodded her head"Right in front of you"

Emma gasped as she looked at space in front of her. Only moments before the table had been blank, nothing but the golden plates. But now their was food, lots and lots of food nearly overflowing the bowls and plates that they were in. Everything smelled and looked extremely good. There was sausages, mash potatoes, green beans, pork chops and lamb chops, chicken and steak, even desserts like ice-cream, and pudding. Emma had to stop herself from reaching for everything, she filled her plate with mash potatoes and chicken and made sure to get carrots and green beans. Even if her mother wasn't their she could hear her voice in the back of her head telling her too eat her vegetables.

"I'm muggleborn, my parents were surprised when a owl flew through the window. Mom tried whacking it with a broom. She hates owls." said Alice Tolipan. She had red hair that was in two plait's with white skin and blue eyes.

"I reckon it would surprise muggles having an owl fly into their homes," said Fay Dunbar laughing her long brown hair reaching her elbows."I'm a pure blood though my family isn't as pure as some like the Malfoy's and Weasley's. I don't really care."

"So the Weasley's have a long family line than?" asked Hermione raising her fork of mash potatoes to her mouth, hovering as she waited for her question.

"Hmmm" hummed Fay."One of the longest, nearly to the founders. Are you muggleborn?"

"Yes, Emma and I are both muggleborns. I've read mostly everything about the wizarding word as I could though." said Hermione.

Fay turned to Emma.

"I haven't read much, just the basics really." Emma told her."I wanted mostly everything to be a surprise I suppose."

"That's a nice idea, I don't know much. I'm half-blood my mothers a muggle and my fathers a wizard. He didn't doesn't really talk much about the wizarding world." said Lavender struggling to reach for the of plate carrots.

Emma saw and leaned over grabbing them for her.

"Thank you"

Emma turned to the last girl that hasn't spoken. She was looking down at her plate moving her food around with her fork seeming sullen. Emma placed her fork back down to her plate staring concerned at the girl.

"Are you alright?"

The looked up from her plate a weak smile on her face."I-I'm fine, it's just my twin sister is in Ravenclaw we've never been separated before." She looks over her shoulder at the Rabenclaw table.

"Well you'll see her in classes and other times too. You'll still be close you are sisters after all." said Emma trying to assure the girl. It must be hard for her to be separate from her sister Emma thought with sympathy.

The girl nodded."I suppose your right I'm Parvati Patil, my twin is Padma. It's not a surprise that she was sorted into Ravenclaw, really she was always the intelligent one in the family. She also did magic before me. We're pure-bloods but mom likes to live close to muggles she likes their soap operas on the telly." Parvati told them scrapping her fork againt the plate gathering green beans.

On Emma's side Hermione was speaking to Percy, both were speaking rapidly about the future lessons of first years.

"I do hope they start right away, there's so much to learn, I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, you know, turning something into something else, of course, it's supposed to be very difficult."

"You'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing"

Emma reached for her third serving of Chocolate pudding and placed it onto her plate. If Emma was at home her mother would of taken it away from her, at home they were only aloud to have second servings and that was it. Emma didn't feel as homesick as she did before now with a full stomach. She felt better now knowing the people around her, well half of them. She hadn't spoken to the first year boys yet, except Ron and Harry. Emma felt much more relaxed than she did on the train ride to Hogwarts.

She cautiously eyed the ghost that sat or mostly likely floated next to Harry. He had a head full of curls and ruffled clothes, he must of died a very long time ago. He was now watching everyone around him eat sadly. Emma thought that Ghost must not be able to process food.

"Ouch!" Harry clapped a hand to his hand.

Emma looked away from the ghost and looked to Harry concerned. His eyes were scrunched together in what looked like pain.

"What is it?" asked Percy

"N-Nothing." stuttered Harry his voice wavering as he blinked led quickly rubbing his forehead.

"Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" Harry asked Percy.

"Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to- everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape."

"So Snape isn't friendly than?" asked Emma as Harry turned his attention away.

Percy lightly snorted."Friendly isn't some thing in Snape's vocabulary. He hates every student in Hogwarts-except Slytherin. That his house, he's the head of Slytherin, he treats them better than everyone-favours them, even if they cause trouble."

"That's not aloud is it?"

"Every teacher has it's favourites even Professor McGonagall even if she doesn't show it like Snape."

At last, the food disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahern - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch." Suddenly Dumbledore looked graver and serious.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

A few laughs scattered around the hall not believing him.

"Hmmm," murmured Hermione"That's curious, I wonder why."

"I don't. It must be something bad if he's telling us to keep away from there." said Emma frowning as small shivers went down her arms.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot.

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march.

Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. Emma and Hermione stayed close to the group of girls that they had spoken too when they were eating. Emma had pinched herself twice as she walked not believing the things were around and in front of her, she wasn't even as tired as the others looked as they walked up the stairs. Her stomach clenched and unclenched as she walked up the white, stone stairs, they had to stop many times because they kept moving. She had first pinched herself walking up, thinking herself to be in a dream. Another thing that witches and wizards could do, making stairs move.

"Look!"

Emma turned at Hermione's exclamation. The paintings were moving, even if Ron had told her that photos moved in the wizarding world it was incredibly, extraordinary and unbelievably amazing. She waved slightly to one of the little girls in the painting as she curtsied. There were three old man in throne like chairs and knights in what looked like Africa, the paintings even visited the ones next to them. They had came to sudden stop in front of a painting with an old lady who looked at them curiously over her thick square-shaped glasses.

A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Percy took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him.

"Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves - show yourself"

A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered.

"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?"

There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross- legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.

"Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!"

He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked.

"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy.

Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head. He really had no luck Emma thought. They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armour as he passed.

"You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as they set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are."

At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she said. "Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it - Neville needed a leg up - and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs.

Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase - they were obviously in one of the towers - they found their beds at last: six four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up.

Emma moved to the bed that was furthest away from the door pulling her trunk over to her new bed. Deciding that she would put everything in its place tomorrow she only grabbed her pyjamas, tiredness starting to creep up on her. The others followed her and picked their beds.

Lavender and Parvati picked the beds closets to each other, they seemed to become friendlier to each other after finding out they had the same fashion style while Fay and Alice moved to the beds closest to the door on the right side of the room. Hermione followed Emma and chose the bed closest to her.

"It's nice isn't?" said Lavender taking out her pyjamas and closing her trunk, placing it on the end of her bed.

Hermione nodded."It's very large, ours might be larger than the boys since we have six rather than five"

"We have more first years than the other houses." stated Alice.

"The Slytherin's don't look so happy about that, though" said Emma thoughtfully remembering their expression in the great hall after the sorting. Then again they didn't look happy at the whole entire dinner.

"Their never happy, can't blame them being in a house with that type of reputation. You-Know-You was in that houses and alot of other bad people too. Some of those kids are from Death Eaters I bet. His followers." sniffed Fay

"We have Harry Potter though!" exclaimed Parvati excitedly

"Yeah! I bet he's really powerful I mean he killed You-Know-Who!" said Lavender in awe

"But that's not proven," said Fay grimly."They never did find his body, Mom reckons he's still alive-weak but alive."

"I don't like the sound of that." said Alice weakly.

"It'll be fine though. Dumbledore's alive and You-Know-Who feared him and were in Hogwarts it's protected by all the teachers and him. We're safe" said Hermione knowingly.

"I think we should all go to sleep. We're going to need our strength for tomorrow." Emma told them.

They agreed and put on their pyjamas and after saying goodnight to each other they pulled their curtains closed and went to sleep. And as Emma closed her eyes she absentmindedly thought of writing to her parents in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm never going to remember anything! Especially Herbology I don't understand a thing in that class." grumbled Emma staring mournfully at her breakfast

"Your good at charms from what I've seen," said Hermione."And you seem to like Astronomy. Your even better than Lavender and Parvati."

"But that's only on Wednesday's at midnight, Herbology is every three days of the week. And than we have History of Magic, it's so boring." complained Emma stabbing her soggy eggs.

"No it's not! I do admit with Professor Binns isn't much of a teacher but we do learn many things. The Wizarding World has so much history."

"He's a ghost Hermione! Ghost like him shouldn't be teaching, he always mixes up names and dates. It won't be good when we have to do homework." Emma told Hermione who paled slightly under her bushy hair.

"Oh, no your right! But it won't be our fault would it?"

Emma shrugged

It had nearly been a week since she had come to Hogwarts and everything was still confusing. It wasn't just the classes that made Emma want to tear her hair out but it was the entire school. She had gotten lost more than ten times and she wouldn't ask the ghost were she was supposed to go since they were no help, the only one that actually helped was Nearly Headless Nick who was always happy to show any Gryffindors where to go. Emma and Hermione knew to stay clear of Peeves the Poltergeist since he was invisible no-one could see him when he didn't want them too which he used to his advantage to sneak up on people or pelt things at them. Than there was Argus Filch the caretaker of Hogwarts and his scrawny cat Mrs. Norris no one like him or his cat. Break a rule in front of Mrs. Norris she would run away and come back again with Argus behind her ready to give a student detention. Everyone wanted to give Mrs. Norris a good kick even Emma though she didn't like animal cruelty.

Than their were the classes which were extremely confusing and sometimes hard for Muggleborns, Half-blood and PureBlood alike. Even Hermione who had become the most smartest in the class had trouble in most things. The teachers were nice even though their classes weren't. Emma's favourite teacher in the past week had been Professor Flitwick the small, tiny man who taught Charms the class that she had been the most best in. She liked Transfiguration what was taught by Professor McGonagall the head of Gryffindor house, but that was most likely the hardest of the classes. To Emma the hardest was Herbology, she detested it. She didn't understand what plants were what or what some were called.

"Well at least we have potions! I've waited all week for it." said Hermione looking over her time-table with eager eyes.

If it was possible Emma's mood dampened even more."Great! That's just perfect! I've heard that Snape's horrible. He also treats his house above everyone and treats Gryffindor's really awful."

"Were did you hear that?"

"The Weasley twins told me."

"They could be lying you know! I don't like them they're never serious, they always crack stupid jokes. It's even worst that they don't follow the rules they treat the teachers horribly!"

Emma rolled her eyes and sighed heavily.

"It's not just them who told me. So have other people. And I tend to agree with them, I've never seen smile him since we've been here, just glare."

Hermione deflated and a small smile kept onto her face admitting defeat."I have heard he doesn't like anyone because he wants the Defence Against the Dark Arts position."

"Wish he was," said Emma dreamily."We never learn anything in that class Quirrel must be afraid of his own shadow."

"Look the mails here!"

Hundreds of owls flew into the great hall, circling the four large tables to find their owners and dropping letters and packages onto their laps. All types of owls flew around, small and big and all different colours. Emma had gotten used to the owl mail after her first scare on the first morning, she was even eager to see the owls fly in. To her seeing owls fly in carrying mail was another thing she liked about the Wizarding world, it was unordinary and startle worthy and Emma absolutely loved seeing the pretty, the large and sometimes very small owls. She never got mail though she wasn't surprised her mother wasn't someone for animals. So she was surprised when a school owl landed near her and dropped a white letter in front of her plate and flew off.

"Who is it from?" asked Hermione buttering her toast, eyeing the letter that Emma gathered in her hands with curiosity.

A bright smile lit on Emma's face as she saw the familiar handwriting on the envelope chat held the letter inside. It was small, curve writing and understandably messy. It was her fathers handwriting, with fast speed she opened the envelope and grabbed the letter inside with eager hands.

"It's from my parents," Emma told Hermione her eyes darting over the writing on the letter."I sent a letter to them on Tuesday. I didn't think they'll be writing back so soon."

"What does it say? If you want to tell me of course."

"It's fine, they're just saying they miss me and that I should get good grades. My friends have asked about me too..."

Emma suddenly became quite. She only had ten friends and they were all particularly close, they were far from being popular and had to look after each other. She never got to say goodbye, all they knew was that she was going to a private school in London. She wanted to see them again, and tell them everything. But she couldn't and Emma knew that it would be a problem for her in the future. She had never kept anything from them before.

"I guess I'll see them on the holidays, and Christmas." she said with a false bright voice. It didn't work as Hermione sent her a pitying look.

"I'm going to the library after, do you want to join me?" asked Hermione

"No, I don't have anything to study. I think I'll just relax. Maybe you can ask Lavender or Fay or any of the others."

Hermione shook her head.

"No, they wouldn't want to study. And I don't really know them do I? Lavender and Parvati have became friends and so have Alice and Fay. We barely talk to each other unless were in the dorms or in class. We're just sort-of-friends."

"It's only been a week Hermione," assured Emma."We've got seven years to get to know each other."

"I suppose your right."

"Of course I am."

Emma was right about Snape being horrible. She sat next Hermione(of course) and had taken all her books out she needed. For some reason Emma knew that Snape wasn't one to ask. She counted herself lucky that she had warm clothes on, the classroom was at bottom of Hogwarts and was an actual Dungeon and was very colder than the main parts of the castle. And with a grimace Emma noticed all the pickled animals floated in jars all around the walls.

Emma managed to squeak out a 'here' when he called her name, his black eyes not at all friendly or warm looking like the Hagrid who had led them to Hogwarts. Snape paused at Harry's name.

"Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new...celebrity."

Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Emma sent an irritated glare in their direction. It hasn't been at all funny. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began" As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Emma unconsciously huddled as far as she could into the back of her seat, not many things terrified her. Rats she detested, spiders she thought were disgusting but they never scared her like Professor Snape was, and with a quick glance around the class she wasn't the only one terrified of him. Poor Neville looked like he about to faint. But Hermione was on the edge of her seat eager to prove she wasn't a _dunderhead._

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Emma looked behind her to Harry who looked terribly confused. Emma looked down at her table in thought. She didn't know the answer like Hermione appeared too since she had her hand up, but she faintly remember the question. But it wasn't a first year potion it was either a second year potion or a third year. Emma suddenly felt a surge of pity for Harry. Obviously he wasn't liked by this teacher.

"I don't know, sir," said Harry.

Snape's lipped curled into a sneer, Emma thought he looked like a snake ready to attack. But he already looked like an over sized bat, so she couldn't much think of him as a snake. Even if he was the head house of Slytherin.

"Tut, tut...fame clearly isn't everything."

He ignored Hermione's hand that waved eagerly in the air. Emma wanted to pull it down, obviously he wasn't going to aloud Hermione to answer.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat, and Emma's hand curled into a slight fist feeling irritation bubbling in her stomach wanting to smack the Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle in the face, even from her spot in the front of the room she could see them shaking with effort to keep their laughter in.

"I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" Snape was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling.

"I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

A few people laughed except Emma and Hermione. One of the many reasons Emma didn't laugh was that even though she was becoming annoyed and angry at Snape for speaking to Harry like he was she was still terrified of the imitating, overgrown bat-look-alike Professor Snape.

"Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."

Emma glared down at her parchment, she was sure that she burn it with her glare. Snape was someone she definitely did not like at all. It didn't become any better either Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils and walked around the classroom in an almost bat like manner and criticised everyone's potion except Malfoy's who was now deemed as Snape's favourite. Good for them Emma thought viciously. Their both horrible, mean and Emma detested both of them. Emma wanted to shout and scream, but it wasn't at all woman like as her mother would say. Emma and Hermione's was far better than Malfoy's and the best in the class but he just walked past not even bothering to spare a glance at their cauldron. Hermione and Emma exchanged offended looks. She would rather have Peeves the poltergeist than Snape at least Peeves was a laugh.

A loud hissing sound was heard in the room and everyone looked up, there was a acid green smoke began to fill the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose. Emma eyed the building boils with concern, they seem to keep on appearing all over poor Neville.

"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Harry and Ron, who had been working next to Neville.

"You Potter why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

Emma opened her mouth before Harry could even think about opening his."Harry was doing his own potion Professor, maybe if you kept an eye on Neville than it wouldn't have happened!"

Snape glared viciously at Emma a sneer erupting on his face.

"It is none of your business, Baker of what I serve as punishment. Now keep your mouth shut and return to your own potion. Another ten points off Gryffindor."

Emma looked back down at her own potion that had been stirred perfectly and clenched her jaw in frustration, she didn't want to lose anymore points just because she couldn't keep her mouth shut. But now she wanted to sock Snape right in his jaw to calm herself down.

"Keep my mouth shut...what an idiot...we are the dunderheads...he's the dunderhead..." murmured Emma underneath her breath as she walked up the steps falling as quick as she could from the Dungeon. That whole entire Potions class was something she never wanted to do again.

Not only would Hermione not speak to her for twenty minutes of the class for losing points but Snape kept hovering over their potions. If Emma had been offended before of him not paying attention to their perfectly portioned and stirred potion, she would have been relieved for him to go away after. Hermione had left her only muttering a quick goodbye before rushing to the Library.

"Emma!" The arrival of Ron and Harry stopped her muttering as she stopped to wait for them curiously. They weren't very close since Ron wouldn't go anywhere near Hermione without complaining, but Emma and Harry created a bond over their best friends arguing and distaste.

"Hello Harry! Ron," said Emma smiling."That was a horrible lesson wasn't it, I feel horrible about losing ten points from Gryffindor. I didn't mean to say anything it just sorta came out." She said this all very quickly trying to apologise

"We'll at least he wasn't asking you all the questions all the time. He seems to have it for me, I don't know why." said Harry quietly staring at the soles of his shoes.

"Cheer up the both of you,"said Ron, "Snape's always taking points off Fred and George. Can I come and meet Hagrid with you Harry?"

Emma looked at Harry wide-eyed with eagerness as she heard what Ron said."Hagrid! Is he the really tall man who led us here, I've called him that all week."

Harry nodded smiling.

"Can I come to than, Hermione's gone to the library and the other girls in my dorms are somewhere else." she asked.

Harry nodded agreeing and the three of them left the castle and walked across the grounds. Their was a small wooden house on the edge of the Forbidden Forrest and Emma wondered how such a tall, big man as Hagrid could ever fit into the small house or more or less live in it.

When Harry knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "Back, Fang back."

Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open. And even though it was only his face Emma suddenly felt smaller.

"Hang on," he said. "Back, Fang."

He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound.

There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.

"Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Ron and started licking his face, Emma muffled her laugh behind her hand, incase the huge dog would hear it and come bounding over to her.

"This is Ron and Emma," Harry told Hagrid, who was pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes onto a plate.

"Another Weasley, eh?" said Hagrid, glancing at Ron's freckles."I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest." He turned to look at Emma who smiled nervously up at him."I don't I've had any of your siblings here."

"No, you wouldn't have Sir. I'm muggleborn." she told him politely.

Hagrid snorted.

"None of that Sir business. Just call me Hagrid."

Emma politely declined the rock cakes Hagrid offered, watching in amusement as Harry and Ron pretended to enjoy them as they winced at every bite. She cringed as she heard the crunch of rock cakes against their teeth. She almost didn't notice that Fang crawled over her lap as her fingers scratched against his stomach.

Harry told Hagrid about Snape's lesson, with Emma adding her own comments as well. Hagrid, like Ron, told Harry not to worry about it, that Snape liked hardly any of the students.

"But he seemed to really hate me." protested Harry frowning unhappily.

"He's right, he was picking on Harry all lesson. He was even giving him questions for year two lessons." said Emma coming to Harry's defence

"Rubbish!" said Hagrid. "Why should he?"

"How's yer brother Charlie?" Hagrid asked Ron quickly looking away from Harry. "I liked him a lot, great with animals."

"Hagrid!" said Harry, "that Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!" he said loudly flapping the newspaper in his hands.

"Gringotts! Where the Goblins guard all the money, who would be stupid to do that?" exclaimed Emma shocked. She went to Gringotts with her parents who exchanged muggle money for Wizarding money to get her school supplies and it seemed heavily guarded by the scary looking goblins.

Hagrid only grunted and offered more rock cakes for them, not meeting any of their curious and expectant gazes.


End file.
